


Huffing Alpha

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jackson Whittemore, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Stackson Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Stiles goes to a convention for alphas and omegas, he's overwhelmed Jackson comes to his rescue.





	Huffing Alpha

Huffing Alpha  
This isn't what Stiles is expecting, no he expected to be ignored for the most part just like always, to only receive courtesy approaches from the older alphas who stand on tradition and don't want him to feel embarrassed. Sure older alphas are approaching but not out of courtesy no, they are showing genuine interest and they aren't the only ones. He's only been left alone for the last ten minutes by a traitorous Scott spotting someone of interest. Stiles doesn't know how things got out of hand so quickly. There are too many bodies too close. The thick cloud of alpha scent far more than he's prepared to handle and he's having a hard time fending off all of the wandering hands.

This is like some weird nightmare where Stiles is finally seen as desirable but it's being taken to far too fast and no one is listening to him. His requests for air, for an exit are ignored because the alphas around him are outright arguing over who gets the honor of his company first. Stiles spark wants to lash out but he keeps a hold of it not wanting to expose himself. He would interrupt and point out that he gets to decide who he spends his time around but he's having difficulty breathing. He needs Scott to stop flirting with some beta and come do his actual job and lead Stiles to some air.

Stiles is caught off guard by the high kneeing cry for help that causes everyone to suddenly stop dead in their tracks. Stiles doesn’t even realize he's the one making that sound till there is a flurry of movement as someone shoves through the crowd snarling and snapping at the alphas not moving fast enough. Stiles assumes it's Scott finally till he catches a flash of blonde hair. Scott was definitely a brunet when they walked in he's almost positive. 

Stiles' spark settles even as he startles at the alpha standing in front of him having pushed the others away. Jackson Whittemore chest heaving and glaring down any alpha that looks like they might try getting closer to Stiles again is standing there in all his glory. Stiles splutters when Jackson who hadn't bullied him too much, but had bullied Scott, Stiles best friend, holds his arm out palm up. "Will you do me the honor?" Jackson huffs a little and his lips purse as he catches Stiles’ eye shifting his between Stiles’ hand and his own repeatedly, waiting.

Stiles brain sort of scratches to a halt, it's not his fault, Jackson is formally asking for his company. Caption of their high school lacrosse team, one of the most sought after people he's ever meet after the main gaggle of Hales. "Stilinski just take his hand!" Stiles is pretty sure he knows who that voice belongs to but he can't place it, it reboots his brain. He's still a little surprised when he does take Jackson’s hand blinking owlishly. 

Jackson squeezes his hand lightly clearing his throat waiting, he still looks impatient but his eyes are softer than Stiles has ever seen them when he looks at their joined hands. "Oh yeah right." Stiles coughs throat suddenly bone dry he's never actually said the simple customary reply. "It would be my honor."

It's an outdated form for an alpha to request an omegas company so Stiles replies in the same manner glad he'd at least kind of listened when his mother and father had tried to teach him about the old customs. The beaming prideful smile that takes up Jackson's face makes it worth remembering. Jackson clasps his free hand over Stiles and moves it to his forearm before leading Stiles toward the exit. 

One of the alphas that had been fighting over Stiles grabs his free arm tugging him back, growling at Jackson who looks like he might murder the man. Stiles just stands still between the two more predator than men at the moment and worries at his lip. "You can't just take him you have to wait your turn." Stiles’ eyes narrow immediately and he feels his spark rising to the surface.

Jackson's eyes flash dangerously in warning but the other alpha replies in kind also a werewolf. Stiles keeps his spark close to the surface. Despite not wanting to reveal it in a room of so many he also doesn’t want to accidentally get clawed in the belly. Jackson must sense the change in Stiles because one of his hands goes to Stiles neck trying to calm and oddly it does cause Stiles’ spark to settle some.

The hand on his other wrist tightens and he feels claws dig in causing him to wince. Jackson immediately responds ripping the alphas hand off of Stiles putting himself between the two. Jackson opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by a small group one of them beating him too it.

"First of all touching anyone without first asking permission is against convention rules." Stiles almost feels sorry as he recognizes Peter Hale as the one speaking a group of the Hale wolves with him. Stiles is pretty sure Cora was the one telling Stiles to take Jackson's hand earlier. 

It's easy to forget sometimes that Peter Hale is Jackson's biological father but hearing the tone that clearly implies the alpha he's speaking to is beneath him is an eerie reminder. "Secondly harming an omega for any reason is a punishable offense in this territory." By which Peter means Hale territory because they are the ones who deal with all offense by werewolves in Beacon county and two more surrounding counties. 

"What pack do you belong to?" Peter asks eyebrow raised and the werewolf in question looks a little green. 

Stiles doesn't get to hear the response because Cora is at his side tugging his injured arm to her and glaring Jackson down when he dares to growl at her. "Jackson why don't we take Stiles to get this bandaged up?" Stiles can tell she's only forming it as a question to try and calm Jackson down who hasn't settled even with Peter verbally eviscerating the alpha that has harmed Stiles. Jackson doesn't actually say anything tugging Stiles tightly against him and out of Cora's grasp anger still leaking through his scent making Stiles feel on edge all over again.

"I don't want to bleed all over your shirt. It probably costs more than my jeep." Stiles jokes trying to ease his own rising tension. An embarrassingly high pitched nervous laugh leaves him suddenly when Jackson takes his injured wrist and starts licking at it to clean it. Stiles is pretty sure Cora is just plain laughing behind them and he kind of wants to tell her to shut up but he can't seem to form words. Instead he just presses his burning face into Jackson's collar trying to hide from any lingering eyes especially since he knows he's leaking pheromones all over the place. It's not his fault, despite Jackson being an asshole to Scott and basically ignoring Stiles throughout high school he still has a staring roll in several of Stiles’ fantasies. 

"This isn't sanitary." Stiles mumbles against Jackson's shoulder but he doesn't make any further protest as the man huffs against his wrist not stopping.

"Jackson." Peter calls sounding annoyed and growling when his son doesn’t immediately acknowledged him. Jackson snarls when the back of his neck is grabbed, Stiles looking up startled at the sudden action. Stiles blushes further, he's sure there isn't blood left in any other part of his body given how hot his face feels. He tries to pull away but Jackson doesn't release his hold. It's not so tight that Stiles couldn't escape if he really wanted to but he doesn't. He likes the warm arm around his waist, the hand on his wrist, the firm line of Jackson's body against his own.

"Jackson." Peter repeats letting some of that alpha werewolf into his voice a clear command as leader of the pack. Stiles despite not being a werewolf still feels a little unease in his bones at the tone worry gnawing at him. He needn’t worry though as Peter's expression softens and his tone lightens as Jackson blinks at him coming back into himself. "Go with Cora and take Stiles to first aid, you don't want that getting infected do you?"

Jackson's hands curls tighter on Stiles, nose burying in his neck for a long moment just breathing deeply before he’s looking at Cora expectantly. Cora reaches out to touch Stiles again, this time when Jackson growls she simply pulls her hand back rolling her eyes. She sends Stiles a dramatic look before leading them out of the ballroom where the convention is being held. Stiles is uncomfortable with all the eyes that track him but Jackson rubs at his arm and back sticking close and easing the tension that tries to build in him.

Jackson doesn't move away from Stiles once they're at the first aid station, stays close glaring down the first beta nurse that tries to approach. Isaac one of the Hale beta wolves comes over next. Movements slow at first before coming to a normal pace when Jackson just lets him. Isaac is a beta werewolf but his designation is omega and mated which is why Jackson allows him close.

"What happened?" Isaac asks, question directed at Cora which annoys Stiles because it's his wrist.

"Some idiot grabbed me with his claws." Stiles says a little more sharply than necessary as he pulls his arm back taking over wrapping the gauze. 

"Sorry." Isaac says and he honestly sounds apologetic and Stiles feels a little bad at getting angry over him directing his question at Cora. "I, just."

"Sorry." Stiles cuts him off as he tries to explain. Stiles might be annoyed at people for assuming he can't answer things for himself because of his designation but he also logically knows Isaac wasn't doing that. He knows how werewolves work, knows he only directed his question to Cora because she is his pack mate not because of her designation.

Stiles doesn't think on it for to long because Jackson is snuffling along his neck in a very distracting way that he doesn't know what to do about. On one hand he should probably push him away. Jackson had made Scott's life hell for years and by extension caused Stiles some hell too. On the other hand he's also featured heavily in several of Stiles fantasies over the years and the crush he has on him is epic.

"Jackson why don't you escort Stiles back to his room so he can get some rest before the next event?" Cora phrases it like a question but Stiles is pretty sure she means it as more of a command and he's about as happy with it as Jackson is. "Peter wants to speak to you beforehand. So drop Stiles at his room then go talk to him." Cora has no pity for either of their annoyed looks. It's a long moment of Cora and Jackson staring each other down before Jackson is pulling Stiles up and leading him from the room ignoring Cora's triumphant look.

Jackson leads Stiles to his room without even asking him what room he's in which is definitely strange. "How do you know what room I'm in?" Jackson looks nervous. Stiles can't recall ever seeing him look even slightly awkward.

"I asked Lydia when I heard you'd be here." Jackson admits checks turning a dusty pink. Stiles just gapes a little because it's no secret that Jackson and Lydia's breakup had not ended on good terms. Stiles doesn't really understand why Jackson would ask Lydia about him. 

"Why?"

"Really?" Jackson asks and Stiles does not appreciate the look he is on the receiving end of. One that while in high school had been reserved for Scott, Greenburg, and the occasional idiot who thought they were better than Jackson. It doesn't last long enough for him to comment on as Jackson's gets that soft look in his eyes again distracting Stiles from his previous thoughts.

"I thought you were the smart one." Jackson says tone soft as his hands come up to frame Stiles’ face thumbs rubbing over his cheekbones. Normally Stiles would bristle at a comment like that but Jackson's tone is soft and teasing, fond and it just makes Stiles’ stomach flip.

"I have my moments." Stiles quips and his stomach is all warm fuzzy flips as Jackson smiles fondly leaning in closer.

"You do." Jackson stops barely half an inch from letting their lips touch. "May I?"

Stiles’ throat is dry again, he licks his lips and Jackson tracks the motions with his eyes. "Yeah. Yes, definitely." Stiles agrees, he's thought about it enough times over the years. 

When their lips connect Stiles is thrown it's nothing like he thought it would be. It's soft at first gentle tentative like Jackson's asking for permission again. Stiles parts his lips when a tongue slides over them moaning as Jackson delves in.

Stiles is pretty sure the noises he's making are indecent not that the ones Jackson is making are any better. Stiles groans clutching at Jackson's shoulders as his back connects with the door hands trailing along his ribs. Stiles whines when Jackson pulls back cheeks going pink even as Jackson presses in close again biting at his bottom lip before kissing him again. 

Stiles doesn't know how long they stay like this his back presses against his door and Jackson pressed to his front. He doesn't actually want it to end whines again when Jackson pulls away again pressing their foreheads together as he pants. They stay like that for a long moment as they both try to regain their breath.

"You should go inside." Jackson says not moving to release Stiles who doesn't want him to anyway. "I have to go humor Peter." Jackson's says moving to nuzzle along Stiles neck peppering light kisses that have Stiles mind thinking of other places that mouth could be. Jackson groans pulling back hands brushing along Stiles in a poor attempt to smooth out his clothes. 

"You should definitely go inside now." Jackson says hands lingering.

"If I don't want to?" Stiles asks blood heading south quickly at the heated growl that earns him groaning into the kiss Jackson lays on him. 

"Will you do me the honor of your company this evening?" Jackson asks pulling away again and Stiles wants to pull him back in but resists. 

"It would be my honor." Stiles says when Jackson does that impatient huffing thing again that Stiles is beginning to think of as adorable. 

"I'll be back to pick you up at seven, we can talk and maybe continue this." Jackson says smiling brightly when Stiles agrees. He presses one last chased kiss to Stiles lips before he's pulling away and leaving.

Stiles licks his lips smiling his skin prickling with anticipation as he unlocks his door. Suddenly he's looking forward to the rest of the weekend.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr- https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
